femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hu Li (Rush Hour 2)
Hu Li was the secondary antagonist of the 2001 action/comedy film sequel Rush Hour 2. She is presented as James Carter's main rival in the film. She was portrayed by Zhang Ziyi, who also played Jen Yu in Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, and Sayuri in Memoirs of A Geisha. She is a very pretty, slender young Chinese woman, but also vicious, dangerous, ruthless, sadistic and psychotic. Hu Li first appears at the beginning of the film, disguised in a blond wig and holding a package while walking into an office building at the American Embassy. Shortly after delivering the package, she walks out onto the street near a cook and soon, the building explodes. She stops by the cook and says "Somebody better call the police". Later at the bar, where Carter and Lee are looking for Ricky Tan, Lee spots her as soon as she goes through some curtains. He gives chase to her and the Triads and Carter follows, which leads them all the way to a bamboo building in the marketplace of Hong Kong. Once Lee reaches the top, she knocks him off the building with a large bamboo stick, which leaves Lee hanging from the bent bamboo. As she prepares to finish him off, she hears noises coming from the doors and flees as soon as Carter arrives. He attempts to rescue Lee, but she sneaks up behind him and as Lee tries to warn him about Hu Li being right behind him, knocks him off the building with the bamboo stick, leaving the two cops hanging from the building while she flees again. Later, along with some triad members, she dumps Lee and Carter off on the freeway after capturing them from the massage parlor and stripping them of their clothes. She later goes into the Yau Ma Tei Police Station disguised as a delivery woman again and walks towards Lee's office. Carter comes out and flirts with her not knowing that she is the same woman who knocked him off the bamboo building the night before. When he blows a kiss to her, she shuts the door, leaving him dumbfounded. After Carter leaves the police station Lee returns to his office after speaking with Sterling and his boss Captain Chin. Soon after his office explodes frightening all of the police officers present. She appears again while on her boss Ricky Tan's yacht in the middle of Hong Kong harbor, Carter spots her as she goes down to the main deck to meet with her boss. Tan reprimands Hu Li for disappointing him and asks if she had forgotten where she is from, and then tells her not to forget who she works for. Soon he dismisses her when Lee and Carter arrive to confront Tan. Tan tells Lee that he'll give him all the information he needs, but he has to get him out of Hong Kong right away. Hu Li appears again with some henchman interrupting Lee and Tan. When Tan reprimands her again she responds by shooting him and he falls off his boat. She attempts to escape after leaving her henchman to deal with Lee when she calls over a boat. Carter appears and confronts her and she does a back roundhouse kick to his face. When he challenges her she kicks him again in the chin which causes him to fall to the floor knocked out. Lee goes to find her but she manages to escape on the boat with help from her henchman. At the Red Dragon Casino, Lee, at Isabella's request, goes to infiltrate the back area to find the engraving plates which were used to make the counterfeit money scam. Lee is spotted by the guards through the security cameras and after fighting them he attempts to escape but is captured by Hu Li and another of Ricky Tan's henchman. While the guards are holding Lee down she sticks a ying tao grenade and puts it in Lee's mouth, her henchman gags and tapes his mouth and hands as she tells him to follow her or she'll push the detonator and blow 32 teeth in his brain. She takes up to the top floor of the casino where Isabella still undercover is waiting along with a still alive Ricky Tan revealing that he has faked his death and as Lee suspected is in charge of the operation. Hu Li points out to her boss that Steven Reign is headed for the penthouse to get the plates. He then tells Lee that he is planning to get rid of Carter and that the trouble with partners is they die "as will he". Before he leaves he tells Hu Li to "have fun". Hu Li approaches Lee and tells him that after she's through with him he'll be begging her to push the button on the detonator. Isabella then takes out a gun from under the table, reveals herself as a U.S.Secret Service agent and attempts to arrest Hu Li, before she would press the detonator Lee kicks it out of her hand and a fight ensues. After subduing Isabella by knocking her out with a kick, Hu Li sees Lee subdue the henchman and attempts to kill him by going for the detonator but Lee stops her by holding her close to his gagged mouth intending to kill them both. She kicks him in the groin area and he stops her by holding her until she breaks free and kicks him out of a window where he falls out on to the casino floor still gagged and taped. Isabella regains consciousness and sweeps Hu Li's detonator out on to the casino floor, where Lee spots it and chases after it to prevent his own death. Carter manages to ungag Lee and he spits out the bomb on a nearby roulette wheel just before Hu Li detonates the bomb. Carter and Lee then set off after Ricky Tan, but Hu Li throws a bladed spear at them. Carter urges Lee to go on ahead while he faces this pretty but deranged woman. Carter tells her that he will not hold anything back because she's a woman. With a sly smile on her face she picks up a katana from a nearby statue and attacks Carter with it. Carter tries to avoid her but she seemingly stabs him in the chest and kicks him against another statue which catapults another bladed spear at her, which supposedly kills her. Carter however has survived due to the large wad of money he had in his jacket pocket where Hu Li had stabbed him. Moments after Lee and Carter defeated Ricky Tan by sending him to his death outside a window where he landed on a taxi cab, a seriously injured and limping Hu Li who had seemly survived the attack with the spear enters, holding a time bomb in an attempt to kill them both. Carter demands that she disarm the bomb as she threatens them in Cantonese. But Lee sees that the clock is about to reach zero and tells Carter that they have to jump out the window. Carter refuses, but Lee pleads with him. They both take off their jackets and wrapped them on the wires just as the clock reaches at one with Hu Li pleading with them for mercy in Cantonese. She is killed in the explosion when the bomb detonates after they leap out the window sliding on decoration wires with their jackets and holding on to them with the explosion right behind them. Gallery E5ff34b56560e9868721d9181ec10189.jpg Bild_2017_02_17_14_57_40_696.png|"Somebody better call the police" tumblr_mq2o9cjT3s1sagi1uo5_400.gif tumblr_mq2o9cjT3s1sagi1uo2_400.gif tumblr_mq2o9cjT3s1sagi1uo3_400.gif ffdge4t64tqregfda.gif fdsafgerzzjzir676r.gif opfd54wserff43.gif vergt4ta4355q3443.gif df4w3r345qr4er435tre.gif fw43t435ret23rewerfrtutz.gif asdfwqe33214ws.gif 435ef32wsd32.gif afawrderer32w3sd.gif dxfwert43qtqdfawef.gif dsfgrewt34tdf43.gif Bild_2017_02_17_15_05_23_766.png ugfjzh.jpg tumblr_oairwsubRd1v6w3juo1_500.gif dvfret34tdafa4a4a4.gif 7-Rush-Hour-2-quotes.gif jnkzhgz87iugol.gif afwr3redf v43etq.gif 546ztrzhertsg4qaaaa.gif rgtt435trgaw23rqa.gif 01300000053870119895483923456.jpg Zhang Ziyi Hu Li.jpg hu li.jpg Category:2000s Category:Accidental Defeat Category:Bare-Handed Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Sadist Category:Suicide Category:Wig Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Sword Category:Catfight